leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-71.147.32.11-20120601181023/@comment-70.131.100.4-20120605115411
According to this wiki the formula for attack speed is AS = baseAS(1 + bonusAS/100) which basically means it stacks additively because of the "1+...". This means because the base is 1, kayle would only need +150% AS to hit the cap, 2.5. And if you red my calculations, the average is actually 3k damage in 2 seconds. But I was still referring to a 1 vs 3 or 1 vs 4 scenario. Considering the fact that in a real game you would have 1 tank and 2 bruisers that should be initiating and tanking the fights for you, you shouldn't need to use your ultimate for around 2-3 seconds, giving you time to do enormous amounts of damage (around 4k). Take time to read the calculations which I assure are all correct (the correction with my second post). So yes, on the first build, I have proven you can max attack speed. If you want to really know the damage let me show you this. On the build I had the damage items bought were 1. Infinity Edge 2. Bloodthirster 3. Black Cleaver. Assuming that the BT is maxed, that is +235 AD. With my flat AD marks and quints it is another 15 AD. So +250 AD. Optional considerations may be +10 AD from potions and +40 from baron. With these considerations it is +300 AD on top of your 100 baseAD. So with 400 AD, and Critical strikes doing 260% damage (21/9/0 or 30/0/0 masteries) base damage is 1040 per hit. If we suggest 60% damage reduction through armor (about 170 armor) or perhaps less, kayle is still doing 400-500 damage per hit. Her E gives bonus damage based on attack damage and since people tend to have less magic resist, is not nearly as affected. Assuming 40% damage reduction through magic resist and the 40% of AD, so 0.4(400)(0.6) is about 100. This is extra proof that my math is correct. I must repeat, I was suggesting a 1 vs 3 or 1 vs 4 scenario. In a real teamfight kayle should have more time to attack because the entire enemy team CAN NOT focus her because of CC and such. Kayle cannot be CC through her ultimate. Simon, as a response to your post I find that Nashor's Tooth is a very good item in early game as it helps with sustained mana regen and the CDR is useful in laning. The attack speed is useful throughout the whole game. Yes, in end game you could sell the Nashors Tooth and buy another item such as anoher Bloodthirster or a Frozen Mallet. Though this would decrease your attack speed below the max down to about 2.2 or 2.1, kayle would have more damage. I do not sell it because sometimes I can pick someone off before a teamfight and I would still like the range in the next few seconds. Even tanks who may get cocky about their defense are easy pickings for kayle because of her passive and a black cleaver.